Afternoon Tea
by JoeyBear1424
Summary: "My brothers need me," Dori says quietly, glancing back towards where Nori and Ori are. "And in a way, I need them." He confesses. Bella watches him silently, following his gaze towards the others. Fem!Bilbo
1. Needed

Dori knew he was considered fussy by his companions. But he didn't mind it when they called him that or complain about him. After all, he was a bit fussy. But it was all a part of being a society dwarf. And if they were going to convince this hobbit to be their burglar, it wouldn't hurt to have some manners. Dori watches helplessly as the lass runs around, begging the others to put things back. Distress is clear on her face as she huffs, her hands planted firmly on her hips. She doesn't settle down the entire evening; huffing and sighing as she runs her hands through her curls. She sits now in a chair, leaning against her hand. Her other hand holds a quickly cooling cup of tea. Dori glances around the room, his eyes settling on his brothers. Ori sits silently, his head bowed as he sketches. Nori leans against the wall, a protective gleam in his eyes as he watches Ori. They would be okay, Dori decided as he moved towards the room where the lass sat. Nori would protect Ori if the hobbit's husband came in and proceeded to threaten them. That is, if she did have a husband.

* * *

><p>The lass doesn't even bother lifting her head as he enters. She sighs quietly, staring down at her cup of tea.<p>

* * *

><p>"What can I do for you?" She asks; her tone exhausted. Dori glances around the room, his eyes falling onto two portraits on the wall. The first was of a man; beardless with curly dark hair and the pointed ears. Probably, her husband Dori thinks, his eyes moving to the next picture. The second is a woman, beardless at the man. Her long dark hair hangs over her shoulders and there's a somewhat mischievous smile on her face.<p>

"Your husband, Miss Baggins?" Dori asks. The hobbit looks up from her tea, eyebrows furrowed with confusion. Dori nods towards the portrait.

"Oh, no," She shakes her head. "That's my father and mother," She pauses, a soft, sad look coming to her face. "Nobody here is interested in marrying me."

"Not interested? Why not Miss Baggins?" From his short time with the hobbit, she was a bit fussy. But they _had _invaded her home and the language Ori used around her. Then Bofur's description of Smaug—well he couldn't blame her for being a bit fussy.

"You can call me Bella," She pauses, giving him a small smile. Dori swallows hard, his cheeks flushing pink. They'd just met and she was asking him to call him by her first name. "I'm considered odd for a hobbit. My mother was very adventurous you see, quite unusual for a hobbit. So a lot of others believe her adventurous side was passed onto me."

"Are you?" Dori asks, turning to look back at the portrait of Bella's mother. From her seat, Bella chuckles softly, shaking her head.

"Well you saw my reaction, didn't you? Furnace with wings," She wrinkles her nose; shaking her curly head. "In my youth, I was quite adventurous—and my mother always encouraged it. But after their deaths…" Bella trails off, gripping her teacup tighter. She clears her throat, looking up at Dori. "What made you desire to come along on this adventure?"

"My brothers need me," Dori says quietly, glancing back towards where Nori and Ori are. "And in a way, I need them." He confesses. Bella watches him silently, following his gaze towards the others.

"After my father died, my mother needed me," Bella muses. "There were a lot of days she would just lay in bed and stare at nothing. Other days, she forgot to eat—bathe—even brush her hair. I reminded her at first. But then it just got easier to help her do it. A lot of times I would be the one to feed her, brush her hair and sometimes just sit with her."

"Did you have nobody else to help care for her?" Dori asks, his heart aching at the thought of this lass all alone in her grief.

"Oh, she had a large family. And I have several cousins," Bella confesses, shrugging. "But none of them quite understood. It's selfish of me to say but I didn't feel as though any of them could take care of like me." Dori knew that feeling better than anyone. He had tried before to imagine who would take care of Nori and Ori, did he not make it on this quest. It was a painful thought—Ori alone as Nori was gone for weeks. Nori in jail while Ori fretted over him, not having enough money to bail him out.

"I understand," Dori whispers, stepping closer to the hobbit. "You can't picture—you don't want to picture someone else in your place."

"No, you don't want to," Bella whispers, standing up from the chair. "It's a terrifying thing." She lifts a hand, tracing the contours of her mother's face.

"Yes, it is." Dori agrees, nodding solemnly. Bella pauses, turning to face him.

"An adventure," She whispers, biting her lower lip. "My mother would likely have a fit did I not go."

"You miss them." Dori observes. Bella nods, her lips quirking in a half smile.

"I miss them so very much." Bella confesses. Dori reaches out hesitantly, his hand inches from her shoulder. He didn't want to her hurt her and he prayed to Mahal he didn't bruise the delicate skin of the hobbit as he squeezed her shoulder. Bella looks up at him, a delicate smile gracing her lips as she places her hand over his. "I think an adventure is just what I need." She whispers, squeezing Dori's hand on her shoulder. Dori watches silently, his heart thumping in his chest as she places her free hand on his. The two of them gaze at each other, hands atop the other ones. Neither of them notice Ori watching them with a soft smile on his face; sketching the moment while Nori snorts, shaking his head with a smile of his own.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights go to their respectful owners. This one was really more feels heavy than I expected it to be. I wasn't quite sure how to start off Dori's but I'm pretty happy with the results. Also I have a really big important test tomorrow and it's in my hardest class! So wish me luck my dear readers! And I'm going to do Nori next. I know the title of the series...And it is going to be so cheesy xD<p> 


	2. Gentle

Thank you so much to Littlenori; SakuraDragomir; aliena wyvern; TheHeartsPath; XXRawrXX; Candygrrl20; Rosa Cotton; viovio and PotterheadWhovian for the follows and favorites! They're greatly appreciated! The next part of this series will be some Fem!Dori/Fem!Bilbo

* * *

><p>When Bella doesn't wake before him, Dori doesn't think a thing about it. She often slept in, her even breathing and curly head sticking out from beneath the covers the only sign the hobbit was alive. So on this particular morning, it didn't worry him. He planted a kiss atop his wife's curly head and went about his morning routine he'd adopted since coming to the Shire with his hobbit. His hobbit—the whole idea of Bella being his wife was still a little bit crazy to him. That he'd been the one red faced and stuttering as he asked to court her. Adjusting to life in the Shire had been a challenge but he was determined to do it for his wife. He sets about the kitchen, making breakfast for her; humming with a smile on his face.<p>

When Bella doesn't rise for breakfast, Dori _does _begin to worry. Her food sits getting cold as her place remains empty. Tugging anxiously on his braids, Dori goes back to their shared bedroom. Bella lies awake, in bed still, her eyes open. She gives him a sleepy smile, stretching her arms.

"Good morning my dear," Bella greets warmly.

"Are you feeling all right?" Dori asks worriedly. Bella nods, her smile still in place as she sits up. Dori almost smiles himself. But then the blanket falls away. Bella's arms and breasts are covered in bruises and fingermarks. Deep violets and angry reds mar the otherwise pale skin. He doesn't notice Bella reaching for him; her gentle voice promising him that it's okay. No, he notices none of this as he turns and leaves the room. Shame and anger floods his body as he rushes outside; breakfast long forgotten. Sitting down in the garden, Dori stares at his hands, suddenly all too aware of how big they are compared to the hobbit lad's. How big they are, compared to his wife's. Mahal, she must have thought him some sort of brute now. He certainly thought himself that. Last night he had intended to be gentle; was certain that he was. He hadn't been overly fast or rough—certainly not. But then he had seen Bella's body. He sighs, burying his face into his hands. Bella sits by him silently, her pipe in hand.

"I knew there were going to be some differences when we married," Bella says gently, slipping her fingers between his. Dori doesn't lift his head, resting his head still against his freehand. "I knew there were differences between us before we even married." Her words do little to comfort the silver haired dwarrow. When he doesn't lift his head, Bella's gentle fingers prod beneath his chin, forcing him to look up at her.

"I'm sorry Bella," Dori whispers and he truly is. "Mahal, I can't tell you how sorry I am for hurting you."

"I knew you were the strongest dwarf in the company when I agreed to marry you," Bella reminds him, chuckling lightly. Her laughter slowly bubbles down and her cheeks flush a deep red. "And well, I'm not as fragile as I seem." Dori presses a gentle kiss to her flushed cheek.

"You're my fragile hobbit," He teases, delighted at the halfhearted glare she gives him. "I really am sorry." Dori lifts a hand, gently brushing his knuckles across her cheek. Bella watches him through half lidded eyes, a tiny smile on her face. She lifts a small hand, slipping her fingers between his.

"Perhaps, we can try again?" Bella asks, looking at Dori with a gaze that's half pleading, half lust. Dori hesitates, the memory of the bruises still fresh in his mind. And even fresher on her skin.

"I _was_ the strongest dwarf in the company," Dori reminds her as they slip back into the smial. Bella nods, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. "But I'll be gentle for my fragile hobbit." He promises in a whisper as they enter their bedroom, closing the door with a quiet click.

There is so no hurrying; no rush. No frantic tugging or sloppy, wet kissing. Bella's nimble fingers unbraid Dori's hair and the mithril haired dwarf sighs contently; his warm breath fanning across her neck as she combs her fingers through his hair. The kisses are slow and feather light as Dori peppers them across her neck, moving down painstakingly slow. Beneath him, Bella sighs and moans; running her fingers through his hair. When he comes to a bruise, he pauses and gives a deep sigh. He kisses the bruise, giving it extra time and attention; peppering butterfly kisses onto the bruise before he moves on. And when he's inside her, the room is filled with the quiet gasps and moans of pleasure. Bella combs her fingers through the pelt of downy white hair on Dori's chest as he rests his forehead against hers; steadily rocking his hips against hers.

"Okay, my hobbit?" Dori asks, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. Bella nods, grabbing his cheeks between her hands.

"Yes, my love," Bella promises, gasping lightly. "Okay." This time it's slow, oh so slow. There's no rush. Dori moves slowly, his hips rolling steadily against hers. Bella lifts her head to press her forehead against his own. And each time, Dori meets her with a careful touch. The near silence of the room is steadily filled by the sounds of quiet gasps and moans that slowly escalate with the rhythm of Dori's hips. Beneath him Bella grasps the sheets, her heels digging into his back.

"Okay?" Dori gasps; pressing his forehead against hers.

"Okay." Bella promises, her eyes glazed with lust. Later, Dori lies on his back, spent. Bella lies next to him, her head resting on his chest. The two of them are soaked with sweat, dazed, blissful smiles on their faces. When Bella's stomach growls, the couple laughs and rises from the bed. The couple moves towards the kitchen; Dori's hair still unbraided and Bella in her patchwork robe. When they step into the dining room and see their breakfast, stone cold from this morning, still sitting on the table, all they can do is laugh.


	3. Differences

Thank you so much to AranitaGambade; EverydayMagic17; hiddenshade knownwitch and Tommy14 for the follows and favorites!

Rating: T

Warnings: None

Fem!Bilbo/Fem!Dori

Blind!Bilbo

* * *

><p>Dori was not jealous of the hobbit. No, she was absolutely not. Not one bit. While Dori was stocky and muscled, the hobbit was soft and curvy. While Dori's hair was braided intricately, the hobbit's curled naturally. Dori's hair had turned silvery white early in her life and Bella's was a coppery brown that shined in the sun; no traces of silvery gray in those locks. While Dori's chest was nearly flat, more muscle than anything, Bella's was full, plump. It was ridiculous of her to be jealous of the hobbit, really. In the Blue Mountains, Dori had been the object of countless suitors' affections. She'd never accepted any of them of course. She'd had to take care of her brothers. Nori was enough trouble on his own. She had no time for a courtship. She could only imagine that Bella had countless suitors in the Shire too. And that almost squashed the jealously. Almost. The only thing that completely squashed all traces of jealously though was whenever Bella turned and looked at her; the milky white rolling listlessly in their sockets. They were rolling listlessly in their sockets now as Bella moved painfully slow towards the steaming water of the Rivendell baths.<p>

Dori sits with her back facing away; swearing that she will not turn around and face the hobbit in this state of dress. It's not appropriate and will not be done. She promises, swears not to do it. Until she hears the small whimper that tugs on her heart; a pleading, scared beg that forces her to turn around. The hobbit stands in the middle of the room; naked. Dori swallows hard, a shot of heat shooting down to her core. She will not look away from the hobbit's foggy eyes, she swears.

"Are you okay, Miss Baggins?" At Dori's voice, Bella's shoulders snap up towards her ears and she flushes bright red.

"Dori?" Bella screeches; her arms flying to her breasts. "What are you doing in here? Goodness this is so improper! I didn't know you were in here else I wouldn't have come in," She turns slowly, giving Dori a view of plump, round cheeks. "I apologize for interrupting your bath Mister Dori."

"Miss Baggins," Dori calls; and halts Bella in her steps once more. "Please—stop before you slip and hurt yourself. I know you can make your way about your own home just fine but this is an unfamiliar place and you might get hurt," She hesitates, her eyes landing once more on the plump cheeks as she hauls herself from the water. "Nothing improper when I'm a dwarrowdam—just please let me help you." Bella turns around, slowly lowering her arms as she holds one out.

"But you—you have a beard," Bella stutters, her cheeks flushing pink as Dori comes up; linking their arms. "I didn't know."

"Dwarf women have beards just like our men," Dori says, pausing to sneak a glance at Bella's breasts; inhaling sharply as she notices the pink, pert nipples pebbling in the cool air. "I take no offense that you didn't know." She promises Bella as they reach the pool of steaming water.

"We're at the bath," Bella says; holding a hesitant foot out over the water. "I can feel the heat." She summarizes when Dori's silent. Dori clears her throat, forcing her gaze away from the hobbit's steady rise and fall of her chest; stepping once more into the water.

"Okay, Miss Bella," Dori says, taking Bella's hand in hers. "Step on it." Bella's hand is soft, fragile and Dori wonders if it's possible with her immense strength that she could break the hobbit's hand off as she steps in the water. But she steps inside with ease; letting out a wanton sounding moan as she sinks into the water that flushes Dori's cheeks red. Dori turns away, jealously rising in her chest as the hobbit sighs, leaving the two of them to sit in silence.

"Dori," Bella finally says, her eyes rolling towards Dori. "What do dwarves consider attractive?" Dori stares at Bella thoughtfully; curiosity rising in her chest. Dori was considered beautiful by dwarf standards if the countless suitors were anything to go by. But this hobbit: all soft curves, plump with light skin and no muscle would probably see dwarf standards brutish and harsh.

"What do hobbits find attractive?" Dori asks, refusing to look towards the hobbit as the cloudy eyes burn a hole into the side of her head.

"Not me," Bella answers so easily; her voice flowing smoothly from her lips without bitterness or anger that Dori's not sure she's heard right. "Not me." Bella repeats when Dori remains silent.

"What do you mean not you?" Dori demands, a small amount of anger moving flush up her chest before she can stop it. "You're love—why not you?"

"I've been told that I'm lovely and then they see my eyes," Bella muses. "They scared any suitors that came to Bag End or made them uncomfortable. The best attempt I ever got was a suitor kissing my forehead and telling me that he was sorry." Bella confesses. Dori could try to blame it on the heat of the baths; the exhaustion from days on end of travelling, just to be chased by Orcs. But she doesn't. She leans closer, pressing her lips gently to the hobbit's forehead first; her cheeks, the tip of her nose; her eyelids and finally the corner of her lips.

"I'm sorry." Dori whispers, Bella blinks confused; hurt clouding the already foggy eyes even further as she stares at Dori.

"Sorry for what?" Bella asks, confusion clear as day in her voice. Her fingertips ghost over her eyelids; lips pursed. "They scare you don't they?" Dori leans forward, kissing her eyelids once more.

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier how beautiful they are." Dori presses her lips gently to the hobbit's forehead first; her cheeks, the tip of her nose; the corner of her lips and finally her eyelids once more.


	4. Powerless Creature

Thank you so much to SineNominae; Steelrider and Death's Silent Approach for the faovrites and follows! They are greatly appreciated!

Rating: M

Warnings: Rape/Non-con

AU: Modern setting.

* * *

><p>The young man doesn't seem to notice Dori as he angrily sits down on the bench next to him. He doesn't look up from his sketchpad, fingers gliding across the page. Ori should be at home drawing like this now, Dori thinks bitterly and his hands curl into fists. Ori should be home. Dori lets out a shaky breath and the young man stops drawing, glancing over at Dori.<p>

"Something's bothering you," The young man sets his sketchpad down in his lap. "Most people don't come out to this park in the dead of winter."

"Most people don't bother talking to strangers," Dori mutters. "What is that you're drawing?" The man's smile dims as he slides the sketchpad over to Dori's lap.

"I'm drawing my ex that raped me," He confesses. Dori inhales sharply, wincing at his reaction. He opens his mouth to apologize then stops, his jaw snapping shut. "Each time my pencil touches the page; I take away a little bit more of his power." The drawing is not a beautiful drawing. The man's face is twisted and covered with scars. His eyes are narrowed. There's no color to the page, no erase marks. Nothing but the creature takes up the page.

"What are you going to do with it when it's finished?" Dori asks, his voice shaky. The man wrinkles his nose, shrugging.

"I may burn it, shred it," He sighs, allowing his head to fall back. "When I first started, I went to erase things a lot. But I told myself that if I wanted people to see the Azog that I saw, I could not erase anything."

"My brother Ori's in the hospital right now," Dori confesses, the words spilling from his mouth before he can stop them. He wants to tell this stranger, he needs to tell him their story. "I allowed our brother Nori to take him to a party the other night—the only thing I told was watch him. Do not allow anything to happen to him. And someone slipped something into his drink." The young man doesn't speak but makes a soft, sympathetic humming sound, laying a careful hand in the crook of Dori's elbow. After a shuddery breath, Dori continues. "I got this call from Nori—I remember the exact time too. Three-thirteen in the morning and he's panicking, telling me that Ori was," Dori can't get the word out the young man purses his lips nodding as he gives Dori's arm a gentle squeeze.

"When the doctors told my parents they were furious. It was at Azog, not me. But at the time, it felt like it was my fault and I felt like they were angry with _me_. The way my father spoke it made it seem like it was my fault."

"I yelled at Nori," Dori confesses, sighing as he shakes his head. "I told him that it was all his fault and he should have kept a closer eye on him."

"When something like that has happened, you don't want to believe it. And you want to put the blame on someone. But it's not your brother Nori's fault or your other brothers. Or your fault either."

"Who did you blame?" Dori asks.

"I blamed myself. For not seeing the signs, for staying with Azog so long, for thinking it would get better, for the act. Then one day I sat down and I lost it. I picked up a pillow, buried my face into it and screamed. I screamed until my throat was raw and I couldn't stop my crying. I realized none of it was my fault and then I picked up my sketchpad." He sighs and again, squeezes Dori's arm. "All you can do is take it one day at a time. There's no rush, no time limit on this whole 'healing' process."

"I'd better be getting back to the hospital," Dori glances towards the setting sun. He bites his lip, glancing hopefully at the young man. "Would you—I mean would you be willing to maybe come by the hospital if you're willing? If you're free that is?"

"Of course I would," The man nods and scribbles something down on a piece of paper. "Here is my number. Please feel free to call me." Dori glances down at the number, a small, hopeful smile on his face as he glances down at the name: Bilbo Baggins.

He does not see Bilbo Baggins for nearly three weeks. Dori's sitting in the hospital room, half asleep as he gazes at Ori. His brothers lie asleep, Ori in his bed and Nori spread across a chair of his own. The knock on the door is gentle, hesitant but it startles Dori from his trance. There in the doorway in Bilbo Baggins, a cautious smile on his face.

"How are your brothers?" Bilbo whispers. Dori sighs, rubbing at his eyes.

"Exhausted," Dori groans. "Each of us is." Bilbo gives him a sympathetic look, handing over a warm Styrofoam cup.

"Tea," Bilbo explains at his confused look. "You didn't look like you enjoyed coffee too much. It's mint tea."

"Thank you," Dori hopes that the darkness of the room can hide the pinkness of his cheeks as he takes a sip. "It's greatly appreciated." Bilbo's calm demeanor is gone now as he digs through his bag, handing over another thing to Dori.

"I finished it," Bilbo confesses as Dori takes the paper. "I thought your brother would like to see it maybe." The drawing is as horrid as Dori remembers it being. But it suits the subject. The man's face is contorted into a sneer, his eyes narrowed into a predatory gaze. His face seems to be riddled with scars, his nose twisted and awkward from being broken one too many times. It's a drawing of a creature, stripped of its power.


	5. Kiss it Better

Thank you so much to IAmCaptainAwesome; fairyprincess91; fishesforwishes and OtakuAnimeLover21 for the follows and favorites! They are greatly appreicated!

Rating: K

AU: Modern day, age differences. Teacher Bilbo

* * *

><p>Dori's not sure whether he's more frustrated or panicked. It's only the second day of school and the teacher has called him to come in immediately. And the problem is it's not Nori's teacher but Ori's. Ori had gone into the kindergarten that morning with his lunchbox in hand and backpack hanging off his shoulders with wide doe eyed innocence. And Nori practically strutted into the second grade with confidence though he lingered to make sure Ori got in okay. Dori saw him get in perfectly fine and the teacher's offered no information so Dori finds himself flying through traffic to get to the school. He rushes past the secretary at the main desk who stares after him bewildered as Dori rushes towards the kindergarten classes. His hearts hammering in his chest as he nearly pulls the door from his hinges and steps inside.<p>

Ori sits by the teacher's desk and it's obvious that he's been crying. His eyes are red and puffy, the tip of his nose pink as he sniffles. Nori sits beside him with his arms crossed almost defiantly and glaring at nothing. He's sporting a black eye Dori notices that he certainly didn't have this morning. Nori looks a bit nervous at the sight of Dori though he keeps his arms crossed.

"What happened?" Dori asks and begins looking over the both of them. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Are you their brother?" A soft voice comes from beside them and Dori looks up with a start. A curly haired man stares down at him with a look that's partly concerned, partly relieved. Dori nods and straightens up, planting his hands on his hips.

"I am and I must ask why you called me with no information," Dori glares at the man. "All that was said was I needed to come in here immediately."

"I apologize for that," The man stands and comes around the desk. "My student teacher was the one who called you and she was quite distressed over the whole thing." His eyes flicker towards Ori and Nori and a soft smile comes to his face as he holds out his hand. Ori sniffles as he accepts it and together they walk over to his desk where the man hands him some paper and crayons.

"Mr. Baggins," Ori gasps and stares at him with wide eyes. "These are your crayons!" The man, Mr. Baggins winks at Ori as he pushes the crayons closer to him.

"I save them for my very special students," He whispers and Ori smiles shyly as he looks over the crayons. Warmth spreads through Dori's chest at the sight and he smiles as Mr. Baggins rejoins him at the desk. "I'm sorry again for making you rush across town."

"Could you please tell me what happened?" Dori asks, feeling a bit exasperated. Nori has moved away to join Ori at his desk and watches him as he colors. Mr. Baggins glances at them for a moment before he lowers his voice and leans towards Dori.

"We had a little bullying problem on the playground today," He whispers. "The kindergartners and second graders go out to recess at the same time though they usually play separately. Ori was being bullied by some bigger children in the class and Nori stepped in to defend him."

"Oh dear," Dori fusses and looks over Ori who now contently colors; the memories of recess long forgotten. "What's Nori's punishment?"

"The principle wanted Nori and the bullies to apologize to each other. But I explained what had happened and the bullies have to stay inside from recess for a week."

"Well what happens when the week is up?" Dori worries and sighs. "Nori won't always be there—what if he has a field trip or goodness if he's sick?"

"I don't like it outside," Ori mumbles from his spot at the desk and Dori winces as he realizes too late how loud he's been. "The others are too loud and rough."

"He's a gentle soul," Mr. Baggins smiles at Ori. "And there's nothing wrong with not liking being loud and rough Ori." He promises.

"Is there some kind of arrangement that could be made?" Dori asks.

"All my meetings are after school and I don't have any monitor duties," Mr. Baggins drawls. "If Ori wants to and it's okay with the principle I have no problem with him staying inside during recess."

"I would appreciate it Mr. Baggins," Dori sighs and the man shakes his head with a small smile on his lips.

"You may call me Bilbo and it's not a problem," He chuckles quietly. "My kindergarten teacher Mr. Grey used to allow me to stay in during recess. I was a lot like Ori."

"Mr. Baggins I'm all done," Ori cries and holds up his drawing for him to see. At Dori's firm gaze he clears his throat. "Thank you very much for letting me use your crayons." Bilbo only smiles at Ori and promises him that he can use the crayons anytime he likes.

* * *

><p>Dori sticks around for the rest of the day and watches as Bilbo teaches. He seems to always be calm Dori notes as kids raise their hands to ask ridiculous questions only five year olds can come up with. He answers each one and even laughs at a couple. Some he turns into riddles that the kids try to figure out. By the end of the day Dori's feeling quite a bit better and is relieved to notice how relaxed Ori seems as he answers questions and is able to answer some of the riddles none of the other children can get. He's also a bit proud during those moments but resists the urge to fuss over him. He goes over to Bilbo as the bell rings and the children begin to file out of the classroom.<p>

"Thank you," Dori says and Bilbo offers him a dazzling smile. "I appreciate you letting me stay and see everything—I can be a bit overprotective if you ask Nori."

"It's not a problem. If there's ever a time you want to come back in you're more than welcome to," Bilbo promises as he stacks some books on the edge of his desk. "Oh, bugger…" He mutters as one falls to the floor. He bends to picks it up at the same time Dori says 'let me get that for you' and the two smack heads.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Dori cries and flushes red as Bilbo hisses through clenched teeth and grabs his forehead. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Bilbo promises and smiles weakly. "Goodness I'm sorry about that."

"You gotta kiss it better now Dori," Ori pipes up. Both Bilbo and Dori splutter, their cheeks burning as Ori stares at them expectantly. Ori grabs his backpack and lunchbox and walks towards the door. "Kiss it better!"

"I apologize Mister Baggins," Dori stutters. "He usually doesn't say things like that and I." He stops as Bilbo shoves a piece of paper into his hand.

"You don't seem the type to kiss before the first date," Bilbo says with a wink. Dori smiles and ducks his head in a vain attempt to hide his flushing cheeks.

Outside in the hallway Nori waits for Ori who grins triumphantly at him. Nori smirks at his little brother who practically vibrates with excitement.

"Did it work?" Nori asks and Ori claps his hands over his mouth in a poor attempt to conceal his giggles as he nods.

"It did," Ori whispers excitedly and looks back towards the classroom where Dori steps out with red cheeks. "Did you kiss it better Dori?" As their brother flushes brighter and stutters Nori and Ori laugh and run ahead of him.


	6. Pining for a Hero

Thank you so much to knplsa and Blue Eyes Smiling for the favorite and follow! They are greatly appreicated! And I'm working desperately on getting all my works updated that have updates available to them

Rating: K

Warnings: None

AU: Modern Day, fem!Bilbo

* * *

><p>Dori was not pining. No matter what his cousins, mother and even his little brothers said he was not pining. Especially not for Ori's kindergarten teacher Miss Bella. Dori simply watched her each day longingly as she walked Ori to his car and told him goodbye. She would always pause and smile at Dori. And then she would stand on the corner and wave goodbye until they were out of sight. It didn't help that each day Ori got in the car he talked on and on about what he and Miss Bella had done that day. What he learned about, what stories she read.<p>

And all Dori could think about was that smile of hers. He wouldn't be pining were it not for his mother who'd fallen ill at the beginning of August and needed help running the household. Dori was the one now running the house for the most part. He ran Nori and Ori to school and picked them up when he got off work from the tea shop he ran. Unfortunately that meant most days he worked too late to pick Nori and Ori up right after school. So they stayed under the watchful eye of Miss Bella until Dori arrived to pick them up.

He hadn't planned on this happening. The first day of school had arrived too soon for Dori's liking. Ori had sat nervously in the back seat and kept whispering excuses about why he couldn't go. He forgot his lunch, Dori was going to be late, he'd miss Nori too much and their mother needed him. But Dori held strong even though his heart stung a bit as he helped Ori out of the car. Nori ran ahead of them after a promise that he was just a classroom away and left Dori to take Ori to his classroom.

"Do I have to go?" Ori whispered with tears pricking his eyes. Dori nearly cried himself as they approached the door.

"The first days scary for everyone," A soft voice said and a woman knelt down to Ori's level. "It's my first day too."

"Really?" Ori asked and sniffled. The woman smiled and offered him a tissue which Ori gladly accepted.

"It really is," She promised. "And it's everyone else's first day today too." Ori looked a little bit relieved and slowly released his grip on Dori's hand in favor of the woman's. She smiled at Dori and gave Ori's hand a gentle squeeze. Dori was not gaping at her as some of the other parents would go home and say. He was simply admiring her skill with calming children and perhaps her beauty.

She was short with a small pouch of belly visible beneath her clothes. Her light sandy curls hung in a small braid over her shoulder. Her eyes, a bright hazel seemed to sparkle as she urged Ori to go on into the classroom.

"Don't worry," She soothed. "The first day is usually the hardest. I'm expecting and prepared for a lot of tears and tantrums." She said with a smile.

"You're the kindergarten teacher," Dori managed to choke out. "What happened to Mr. Grey?"

"Oh, well Mr. Grey is now Principle Grey. I'm Bella Baggins." As if on cue Gandalf Grey turned a corner in a pressed, crisp suit. He smiled at Bella and looked over at Dori with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Ah, Dori Rivers, you must be here to drop off young Ori if I'm not mistaken? It seems just yesterday you were running around with skinned knees on the playground. I see you've met our new kindergarten teacher, Bella Baggins." Gandalf looked at her proudly.

"I have," Dori nodded and looked at the clock. He gasped and hurried into the classroom. He pressed a quick kiss to the top of Ori's head, told him to have a good day and rushed out of the school towards work.

Since then Dori's entire family had told him that he'd been pining and staring longingly towards Bella. His mother's staring at him now as Nori and Ori do their homework and Dori cooks. The smile on her face is knowing and before Dori can open his mouth to tell her, beg her to not say it—she does.

"Just ask her out," His mother Ginger says, smirk only widening as Dori sighs. "Come on—I know you like her. The worst that can happen is she says no."

"Well then what if she treats Ori differently because I make her feel weird by asking?" His mother simply raises an eyebrow at him and Dori sighs. "I don't even know what to say to her."

"Hi, my name is Dori Rivers. I've been pining over you for nearly a month now and desperately want you but have no idea how to say anything. So I end up looking like my emotionally constipated cousin Thorin. Does that work?"

"I do _not_ look like Thorin," Dori grumbles even as Nori pipes up to tell Dori that he agrees with their mother. "I'll say something to her. I just don't know what I'll say."

It turned out that Dori wouldn't have to do it. Ori would solve that problem for him. The next day when Dori picks them up it is not Bella that brings him outside. A tall, blonde haired woman brings him and Nori outside. Both little boys are wearing desolate expressions as they buckle their seatbelts.

"Miss Bella wasn't here today," Nori explains when Dori asks why Ori looks so down. "Miss Galadriel was the substitute."

"She wasn't as fun," Ori grumbles and looks worriedly at Dori. "I think Miss Bella's sick—I saw her sticking something in her finger yesterday Dori. And she bled!"

"She didn't even cry." Nori adds.

"Where you two watching Bella?" Dori asks and the boys fidget uncomfortably.

"We didn't mean to," Nori mutters and avoids Dori's eyes. "Principle Grey came in for a few minutes and she left."

"Nori followed her," Ori supplies. "And he said she was sticking something in her finger and she bled and didn't cry."

"Don't follow Bella when you're not supposed to for one," Dori chides lightly. "And I'm sure she's okay—I'll talk to her when she gets back." The boys seem mollified by his promise and Nori swears not to follow her again.

It's about three days before Bella returns. Dori's heart skips a couple beats as he sees her coming towards the car with Nori and Ori. Both of them clutch painted pictures in their hands and practically beam as they climb into the car. Dori takes a deep breath and sums up his courage as he rolls down the window to face Bella. She looks a bit paler than she should as she approaches the car though she smiles at him.

"Is everything okay?" Dori asks and Bella's seems to pale ever so slightly.

"Everything's just fine," Bella promises him though her smiles tight. "Is everything okay with you and the boys?" Nori chooses that moment to speak up in the backseat.

"Why didn't you cry Miss Bella?" Nori asks. "Didn't your finger hurt?" Bella winces and straightens up.

"Miss Bella," Dori stops her as she prepares to run. "Would you like to come to our house for dinner tonight? My mother's heard countless tales about you from my brothers and would love to meet you. And my brothers owe you an apology." Bella gives a fleeting glance back at the school before looking back at Dori.

"Let me get my things from my classroom and talk to Gandalf," Bella says and worries her lower lip. "Give me five minutes." The boys take the time to show off their paintings to Dori and talk animatedly until Bella arrives back. She balances her bag and a painting of her own as she opens the door and slides into the passenger seat.

"I take it that Gandalf gave it the okay?" Dori asks a bit amused as Bella buckles her seatbelt.

"He told me that if I didn't get out of my house and do something then he would call my mother to put me on another blind date." Bella snorts.

"No," Ori cries and shakes his head vigorously. "He can't do that because Dori really," Dori cuts him off by turning on the radio and turning it up over his voice. Dori clears his throat and tries to ignore Bella's strange look. And he tries to ignore Ori's glare burning a hole into the back of his seat.

Ginger is eager to meet Bella and as she pulls her in for a hug, she smirks at Dori over her shoulder. Dori pretends not to see it as the boys shed their backpacks and he prepares dinner. Bella helps him prepare the food and brushes off his promises that she doesn't need to help, insisting she wants to.

His mother sits at the table and shoots him gleeful smirks that he pretends not to see. Nori and Ori sit with her and keep sharing looks that Dori knows won't be any good for him in the long run. They're well behaved though and don't ask questions until finally dinner's ready and everyone's sitting down. As Bella grabs some salad Ori wrinkles his nose.

"Is that why you were gone? Did green food make you sick?" Ori asks and Dori nearly groans. Bella doesn't bat an eye as she sets her fork down and smiles at both Nori and Ori.

"I'm not sick boys," Bella promises them and both look relieved. "There's a reason I stuck something in my finger. It's normal for a little blood to happen and I've gotten used to it so I don't cry anymore."

"Why do you stick something in it?" Nori asks and looks towards Bella's fingers.

"I have something called type one diabetes and I have to monitor my blood sugar levels. So I prick my finger to check them to make sure they're not too high or too low."

"Are you going to die Bella?" Ori asks worriedly and tears well up in his eyes. Bella smiles gently as she reaches across the table and squeezes his hand.

"No Ori, I'm not," Bella promises. "I have insulin shots that help my body. And I monitor things so that I'm okay."

"You can't go away again," Nori complains. "Miss Galadriel wasn't as fun as you were."

"Unfortunately it was really low the other day and I didn't take proper care of it so I got sick and had to take off work," Bella says apologetically. "I'll be there from now on."

"She doesn't do her nails like you." Ori continues and Dori notices now that Bella's nails are long and end in a perfect crescent moon, painted with rainbows. He can't stop his smile as he gazes at them.

"You need a hero," Nori decides. "Like Superman." He and Ori share a look as Bella laughs.

"Well do you know where I could find myself Superman?" Bella asks.

"Dori's stronger than Superman." Ori says and Bella's cheeks flush red as Dori's head snaps up. The two look at each other, embarrassment coloring their cheeks. Dori finally clears his throat and smiles at her.

"Well then Miss Bella looks like I need to get myself a cape."


End file.
